PROJECT SUMMARY The Clinical Research and Epidemiology in Diabetes and Endocrinology Training Program at Johns Hopkins University is applying for its third competitive renewal after completing 15 years of funding. Our training program at Johns Hopkins, established in 2002, is devoted to clinical and epidemiologic research in diabetes and endocrinology. Fifteen years later, it remains the only one of its kind in the US. Thus far, we have successfully trained 36 young scholars (17 pre-docs and 19 post docs) who have produced 128 peer-reviewed scientific papers and who hold research positions across the country. During the last funding cycle, we trained 4 under-represented minorities and 13 women. Our program includes 3 pre-doctoral and 2 post-doctoral slots. Following the untimely deaths of Drs. Saudek and Brancati, former program leaders, Dr. Sherita Golden, an endocrinologist cross-trained in epidemiology, assumed leadership of the training program. The new leadership team, supported by an Executive and Advisory Committee, proposes a fourth cycle of funding with the following specific aims: (1) to recruit a diverse group of young trainees in endocrinology (post-docs) and epidemiology (pre-docs) from a national pool of talent attracted to Johns Hopkins; (2) to enroll them in rigorous, thesis-bearing Masters' and PhD programs in Epidemiology and Clinical Investigation in the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health; (3) to expose them to a strong team-oriented, multi-disciplinary clinical and epidemiologic research culture in the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research?the premier educational home for clinical research training at Johns Hopkins; (4) to guide each trainee to an experienced, NIH-funded mentor who will take responsibility for the successful completion of a significant thesis project; (5) to expand research training opportunities in implementation science through the Armstrong Institute for Patient Safety and Quality. To accomplish these goals, our program brings together faculty and trainees from the Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Endocrinology and General Internal Medicine (School of Medicine), the Department of Epidemiology (School of Public Health), the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research, and the School of Nursing. Twenty mentors will serve as primary faculty and were selected for their expertise, excellence in mentoring, and active NIH funding. New mentors have been added with expertise in population health, implementation science, gastroenterology, pediatric obesity, and renal and cancer epidemiology. If our proposal is successful, then Johns Hopkins will continue to play a major national role in training the next generation of patient- and population-oriented researchers in diabetes and endocrinology.